1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a varistor and a light-emitting apparatus comprising the varistor.
2. Related Background Art
Known as a varistor is one comprising an element body having a varistor layer exhibiting a nonlinear current-voltage characteristic and a pair of internal electrodes disposed so as to interpose the varistor layer between them, and a pair of terminal electrodes formed on an outer surface of the element body and respectively connected to their corresponding internal electrodes (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-246207).